The Scarlet Doctor
by Kathlinee
Summary: Jellal Fernandez gets into a fight and ends up witha doctors appointment.What will happen her the doctor is a young,attractice scarlet-hair beauty?AU


Being reckless has its limits, but being Jellal Fernandez takes reckless to a new whole level. His handsome face, the mysterious tattoo that runs down the right side of his face, those emerald eyes and of course his blue hair made him so attractive that literally every woman fell in love at the first sigh of him.

And today was one of those days that young women tried to flirt with him …and failed. As Jella tried to leave the café peacefully, the girl's boyfriend who tried to flirt with him earlier started yelling at him for flirting with his girl. And as the calm person he is, he tried to explain that it was his girlfriend that started flirting with him. But it all ended up with a fight, in which Jellal won but with a broken wrist.

That's why he is waiting for his appointment with the doctor. Who knew he had to wait for at least half an hour.

"_Damn that guy..he wouldn't even listen…and oh god that bitch.._" usually he wasn't one who swear but right now he was extremely pissed."_And great I now end up with a broken wrist, just great_."While he thought all of those things, he was the last one to be called.

"Mr Fernadez you can come in now" a woman's voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

"_A woman's voice? Hm..nevermind.._"As the door opened, he walked through and sat in a chair opposite the desk. Then from another door came the starlet-haired doctor.

Jellal's eyes widened as he stared at the beautiful woman in front of him. Then she smiled at him and introduced herself.

"Hello, Mr Fernandez, I am Erza Scarlet."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you."He then realized how short her skirt was and how hot her legs looked like when she crossed then. And damn her body was so turned him on, her curves, her legs and those long scarlet locks that fell above her hips.

And on her part, she found checking him out."_He is pretty hot_." She thought.

"Well, Mr Fernandez, where are you hurt?"

"Um..First of all call me Jellal, it's weird calling me Mr, and I think my left wrist is broken."

"Okay then, follow me." She stood up and lead him in a room and told him to sit down on the patient's bed.

As she examined his hand, he caught himself staring at her chest and mentally scold himself from doing so. But he couldn't help but stare at her, as her body pressed closer against his and felt his pants a little tight.

"_Oh God, smells great too." _He thought as he smelled her intoxicated smell of strawberries and a shade of pink covered his checks.

"Hm…well fortunately it is not broken. You should only rest it a bit and then it will be fully recovered." '_but unfortunetly for me, I won't be able to see your handsome face again._' She found herself thinking and immediately scold her mentally. _'but I can help it, he is too damn hot for his own good'_

But as she lift her head up, she understood the position they were in: he was sitting in the bed and she was between his legs facing him.

"Um…I should…um…"She couldn't help but blush and stumble across her words as she was unable to mind her mind.

"Wait, Erza.." The way he called her name turned her on. But he couldn't finish his sentence as they found themselves kissing each other passionately. He sat up and hugged her tightly and pressed his body closer against hers as her arms when behind his neck and pulled him closer, while deepening the kiss. She, then, moaned as his tongue licked her bottom lip asking for permission, which she gladly offered.

As the kiss continued, he found her legs hugging his waist while her body was pressed between his hot body and the wall of her office. When he broke the kiss, he wasted no time and stared kissing gently her neck and when a low gasp reached his ears, he immediately knew her sensitive spot and started sucking it. She tilted her head in order to give him more access, while her hands were playing with his blue locks. She, then, moaned and Jellal found himself groan as he was aroused and her moving her hips toward his didn't help much the situation.

When he though it has enough, she started licking the bruise before moving towards her ear. As he reach the shell of her ear, he started licking again and as he heard a sigh and then a groan which sent shivers down his spin. Then his mouth crushed hers again, while his hands became a little bolder and he grope her ass to lift her a bit before feeling her sucking his bottom lip. Their tongues fought for dominance, but then breaking the kiss for air. Their foreheads were pressed together while they stared at each other, eyes full with lust.

"Thank you for the amazing treatment, doctor Scarlet. I think that me hand is better already."He whispered

"That's good to hear, Mr Fer- no…Jellal."She whispered softly as her legs found the ground, but still hugging each other. Then they kissed yet again, but this time softly, gently.

Jellal smiled to himself as he exited the office, with messy hair, in his hand a piece of paper with Erza's number and in his mind he date he is taking the beautiful doctor tomorrow night.


End file.
